


Soulmates of Tomorrow

by Kittyrosee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Defenders of Tomorrow, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Defenders of Tomorrow AU, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Orphan Lance (Voltron), Soul Bond, Soulmates, klance, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyrosee/pseuds/Kittyrosee
Summary: Soulmates. Everyone is born with the initials of the person they are meant to share their life with marked on the skin of their wrist. Find your soulmate, the marks will glow.2154. 134 years in the future, Society is at an all-time low. The Earth is now controlled by artificial intelligence and has left humanity fighting to survive. Now in the year 3062 and after the death of his family, Lance has spent the last 3 years fighting alone. And honestly, finding his soulmate is probably the farthest thing from his mind.Kinda funny how these things work out.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Kogane Akira, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Leandro/Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Soulmates of Tomorrow

This was it. He was going to die. Years of hard work just washed down the drain all because he couldn’t keep his dumb mouth shut. 

Lance ran as fast as he could, blindly shooting back at the men chasing him in hopes that they would back down. Although it seems the universe wasn’t exactly on his side today. He was starting to slow, his legs finally starting to give in to fatigue. 

Behind him, the sentries were hot on his tail. They messily shot back in his direction, though it seemed their armor didn’t allow for the best aim, considering they hadn’t hit him yet. As the thought crossed his mind he felt a shot graze his tan cheek before hitting the lamppost just ahead of him. He choked out a startled yelp before seeing three more shots wiz past him. 

“Lord above, If you really are there, HELP ME!” 

Just then he heard the loud echoing of tires. In front of him, a hovering motorbike came to a screeching halt. The man at the helm yelling a quick “GET ON!” with a small flick of his chin.

He didn’t have to be told twice. As fast as he could, Lance lept on the back of the stranger's bike and then they were zooming away, his curly brown hair blowing in the wind. 

Turning his head he acknowledged the fuming sentries still shooting at them. Summoning his blaster, Lance turned his torso, now able to fire off three shots with a loud whoop of joy; each one striking with deadly precision. He watched them fall as he and the mysterious stranger sped off through the city. 

*****************************************

It was around 20 minutes later when the bike finally slowed to a stop. They sat still in front of what looked to be an old abandoned apartment building before the stranger began to get off, prompting Lance to clumsily rush to get off the bike too. “So uh. Thanks for saving me back there.” 

He watched as the stranger's hands moved up and settled on the side of his helmet. Pulling it off, he was revealed to be a young man around Lance’s age. Shoulder length black hair was tied into a messy low ponytail. Pale skin was accompanied by a long scar that traveled up the side of his face. His outfit was simple but clearly worn for efficiency. A large jacket fitted with many pockets. On the leg, his black pants sat a knife holster and around his hips he wore a utility belt. On the top of his head rested a pair of goggles and on his hands a pair of fingerless motorcycle gloves. But the most enrapturing feature was the striking navy eyes, almost purple staring back at Lance. 

Oh….

Oh no…..

He’s hot. 

“You’re welcome.” He replied shortly as he pulled out the tie and shook the hair out of his face. Setting his helmet down, the handsome stranger grabbed a bag from under the seat before turning and walking into the building. 

“Hey! Woah um, where are you going?” Lance asked. 

“I live here.” The stranger replied shortly. 

Inside the building, dust and cobwebs littered every surface. Broken furniture and shattered pictures thrown around. It looked like a bomb went off. Honestly Lance wouldn’t have been surprised if that really was the case. 

“Oh, Cool….So uhhhhh. What’s your name?” 

The stranger stopped to open a door towards the back of the building. Typing in a code on the keypad placed beside the door he simply replied “Keith” 

“Keith….Well uh...Nice to meet you. I’m Lance.” 

Now inside Keith’s room, it looked vastly different compared to the rest of the building. He had obviously done some repairs and cleaned up a bit. To one side of the room a small tattered mattress laid on the floor, covered in a dirty, patch filled, red knitted blanket. On the other side of the room was a small cabinet filled with what Mikah assumed were non-perishable foods or water. And in the corner sat a rugged old chair. Taking a closer look it seemed one of the legs was missing and was instead being supported by a stack of old books. 

“You can sit over there. I’ll get some alcohol to clean the cut on your face.” Keith spoke walking to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of vodka. 

“Why are you helping me?”

“Wouldn’t you do the same?” Keith replied. Tipping the bottle he poured some alcohol onto a rag before firmly pressing it down onto Lance’s face. 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a long pained hiss. 

“Sorry.” Keith mumbled as he dabbed Lance’s cheek dry before pulling out a tube of antiseptic cream and applying it on his face. 

“Done.” 

“Thanks.” Lance replied. 

“Yeah whatever. Just try not to piss off any more sentries. They’re dangerous.”

“I know...So how did you find me anyway?”

“You scream like a little princess. I could hear you from 3 blocks over.” 

“Ok. One. I have taken on plenty of those guys on my own in the last few years and been just fine. Two. Fuck you. I scream like a woman.” 

Keith huffed out a laugh as he sat on the mattress. “Yeah alright. Whatever you say, princess.” 

Lance sat himself up in his chair, turning his full attention in the other boy's direction. “So how long have you been out here by yourself? You’ve gotta be what, 18?” 

“19. I’ve been out here since my foster mom ditched me on the side of the road 8 years ago.” 

“Oh. Damn dude. That’s awful.” 

“It’s alright. I didn’t need them anyway. I’m better off alone.”

A tense silence filled the room for the next few minutes. Both boys wondering what to say next.

“What about you? You got family somewhere around here?” Keith asked. Something about this weird boy he had picked up from the street intrigued him. He was tall, just an inch or two taller than Keith himself. Long limbs decorated with golden tan skin and freckles. Curly brown hair laid on top of his head, the rest shaved in an undercut. He wore a royal blue turtleneck paired with a long moss green jacket with orange outlines. His hands were covered with a pair of fingerless gloves similar to his own and on his leg was a holster for his gun. And to top it all off, bright blue eyes filled with stars. 

Although as soon as the words left his mouth those stars seemed to dull. 

“No….My family is…..gone.” 

“Oh…..I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s ok. It was a long time ago anyway.” Lance replied. Then he was shaking his head and that carefree smile was back on his face. “So! What do you do for fun around here?” 

“Oh. Well, usually I just train.” Keith replied. It was true. When he wasn’t out looking for food or fighting sentries, he was home. Training. Sharpening his skills and getting better. 

“You fight?” Lance asked. He seemed unusually excited about the idea. 

“Yeah. I mean you kind of need to if you're gonna survive out here.” 

“Wanna spar?!” Lance leaned into Keith’s personal space and the stars were back. Wide starry blue eyes sparkling with excitement at the concept of getting to fight with him. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Don’t underestimate me pretty boy. One spar.” 

Keith looked at the smirk on Lance’s face. The mischievous glint in his eye, one eyebrow arched. Screw it. 

“Fine. You’re on Princess.” 

********************************************

Now standing in the middle of the almost empty room the two boys now stood face to face. Determination and competitiveness sparkled in both their eyes.

They steadied themselves and let their bodies fall into position. Lance focused on regulating his breathing as he eyed the young man standing before him, knees bent, weight balanced on the balls of his feet; prepared to move.

His eyes steeled in the same way they always did when he was preparing to fight. They were focused and shone with a hint of excitement and ambition. 

“Ready?” Lance prompted

“Bring it.” 

And after a few antagonizing seconds, they shot towards each other like bullets.

Lance dodged and ducked Keith’s punches and kicks. His movements were confident as he fought. They both moved so fluidly around each other. It was like they were dancing. They fought well together. While Keith used force and strength in his attacks, Lance preferred agility and precise strikes towards his opponent's weak points. 

Lance leapt into a back handspring, landing on his toes solidly. Keith’s eyes widened in surprise for a second before he was dodging one of Lance’s attacks and using the momentum to grab the arm coming at him and flipping the boy over his shoulder and onto his back. 

He was soon up on his feet again and moving quickly. Ducking from a punch, Lance dropped down and kicked out the other boy's legs. As soon as Keith was on the ground Lance was using his body to keep him pinned to the matted carpet. 

“I win.” He smirked down at Keith.

Smirking smugly back up at him, he replied “Think again” 

Before Lance could even think Keith was bucking his hips up and he was being flipped over. Within a second he was the one being pinned down. 

He struggled against the hold but eventually was forced to admit defeat.

“Ok! You win!” He wheezed out.

Keith smirked with satisfaction before leaning back and wiping the sweat off his forehead as he panted to air. Looking down, Keith noticed the sleeve of Lance’s shirt had ridden up, revealing the initials on the skin of his wrist. 

A.K.

“Woah. Your arm.” Keith stated in surprise.

“Huh?” Lance asked sitting up from the floor, the two of them now face to face. 

“Your soul mark.” 

Lance quirked a brow at the statement. “What about it?” 

“Those are my initials.” He replied in barely a whisper. 

Lance startled slightly, eyes widening at those words. “But I thought you said your name was Kei..?”

“Akira. My birth name is Akira.” He said, looking up into the other's eyes. “What is your last name?”

Neither of them had the words to say anything after that. With a nervous hand, Lance reached out for the other’s hand. Keith seeing the motion lifted his arm out as well. They looked into each other's eyes as their hands moved closer together. Both of them shook as Lance slowly lifted Keith’s sleeve. Before them, the initials L.M. 

At seeing the letters Mikah smiled and released a long-held breath, A soft shaky laugh leaving his mouth. “McClain. My name is Lance McClain” 

Then in one final test, they brought their wrists together and watched as the soft glow erupted between them. 

It was hard to believe that in all the craziness around them, they actually managed to find each other. Something neither of them had even believed could happen in all the chaos of their lives. But now as they smiled at each other, nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

“Would you like to stay here with me?” 

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For those of you who have waited 2 years for my Tears of Red fanfiction to update, now that I'm in quarantine, I am continuing it. The long-awaited update comes tomorrow! 
> 
> Feel free to comment with suggestions for other fics!


End file.
